Saanen Keçisi
Keçi < Keçi yetiştiriciliği thumb A Saanen doe A Saanen doe Saanen goat on Holy Isle Saanen goats are a white or cream-colored breed of goat , named for the Saanen valley in Switzerland . [ 1 ] Saanens are the largest of the goat dairy breeds. :"Kutsal Ada" üzerinde Saanen keçisi, Saanen keçi keçi ile beyaz veya krem renkli doğurmak, İsviçre de Saanen vadisinden adını alır. 1 Saanens keçi süt doğurmak en büyüğü vardır. Does typically weigh 150 lb (68 kg) or more, with bucks weighing over 200 lb (91 kg). :Genellikle £ 150 (68 kg) veya daha fazla, dolar £ 200 (91 kg) üzerinden ağırlığında ağırlık yapar. The Saanen breed also produces the most milk (as a breed- there will be good and poor individuals in any breed) and tends to have a lower butterfat content, about 2.5%-3%. :Saanen ırkı da doğurmak (AS-herhangi bir cins iyi ve kötü bireyler olacaktır) en süt üretir ve yaklaşık 2,5% -3% düşük butterfat içeriğe sahip eğilimindedir. The Saanen temperament is as a rule, calm and mild mannered; breeders have been know to refer to them as living marshmallows. :Saanen mizaç bir kural, sakin ve terbiyeli hafif olduğu gibi; doğurmak bilmek onlara Marshmallows canlı olarak ifade etmek için olmuştur. Saanen goats are easier for children to handle and are popular in the showmanship classes due to their calm nature. :Saanen keçileri ve Çocuk işlemek için daha kolay ve şovmenlik sınıflar kendi sakin doğası nedeniyle popüler vardır. With solid white coats and pink skin these extremely mild tempered goats are heavy milkers. :Bu son derece yumuşak huylu keçiler ağır milkers katı beyaz ceket ve pembe deri grubu. They typically breed every year producing one or two kids. :Genellikle her yıl bir veya iki çocuk üreten cinsten. If you want milk for your own personal use you may have to separate one kid from its mother if twins are born. :Eğer Eğer onun ikiz doğan bir çocuk anneden ayrı gerekebilir kendi kişisel kullanım için süt istiyorum. ---- The Sable Saanen is not crossbred, but is a recessive expression of color derived from the white Saanen. :Sable Saanen, melez değil, bir renk resesif ifade beyaz Saanen türetilmiştir. Sables can vary in color from beige through black, with almost any color but pure white (which would be a white Saanen). :Samur rengi bej siyah aracılığıyla hemen hemen bütün renkleri saf beyaz (bir beyaz Saanen olur) değişebilir. Sables are accepted as a breed in their own right in some dairy goat breed clubs but not in others. :Sables diğer bazı süt keçi ırkı kulüpleri kendi başına bir cins değil olarak kabul edilmektedir. --- Regardless of color, the Saanen breed is large and big boned but graceful and refined in bone, the ears are erect, and the nose is straight or dished. :Ne olursa olsun renk, Saanen ırkı büyük ve büyük kemikli ama zarif ve kemik rafine, kulak ve burun düz veya bombeli dik vardır. Both does and bucks usually have beards unless trimmed up for a show, and horns, unless dehorned at birth (as do most other breeds). :Gerek yok ve sürece bir gösteri kadar kesilmiş genellikle, sakal ve boynuzları sürece doğumda (as yapmak çoğu doğurmak) dehorned dolar. References / Referanslar ^ Akvet Sakiz Sheep and Goat Breeding Ranch - Saanen . ^ Akvet Sakiz Koyun ve Keçi Yetiştiriciliği Ranch - Saanen. Retrieved 22 April 2008. 22 Nisan 2008 alındı. This goat -related article is a stub . Bu keçi ile ilgili bu madde bir taslaktır olduğunu. You can help Wikipedia by expanding it . Sen geliştirerek Vikipedi'ye katkıda bulunabilirsiniz. Kategori:Keçi ırkları Kategori:Süt keçisi ırkları Kategori:Keçi taslakları Kategori:İsviçre menşeli hayvan doğurmak